


Recruit

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Belgium National Team, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eden and Thierry are in a room, alone.





	Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

Thierry is part of Belgium's national team and no one thinks much of it. Or no one shows their excitement while with him, but once its just the players in the locker room they all start getting loud about it all. 

Those that havent had their chance to represent their country on the field yet, have another opportunity. 

Except for Eden, its not that he doesn't like Thierry -who can manage to hate him?- he's likeable, at least to Eden he is. He's simply not as excited as everyone else. 

Thorgan goes up to him and hits him square on the shoulder, harder than anyone else would have but Eden just shrugs it off and smiles at his younger brother. "Come on big bro, smile a little" Eden's smile widens but only in mockery "what? Aren't you a bit excited about Thierry?" 

"Of course I am, he's one of the greatest ever, right?" 

Thorgan archs an eyebrow at him but drops it and continues to nod his head in answer "exactly, so cheer up" Eden laughed as he watched his brother run of to join some of the guys that were dancing -much too close and Eden hoped they watched it with _little_ brother-. 

Thierry to their surprise actually chats a lot with them. He jokes around when its appropriate and he's always advicing them all, rookies and veterans, everyone can learn from the great Thierry Henry. 

"Monsieur Henry" Thierry was casually drinking from a small tea cup, "Lukaku, you can call me Thierry" Romelu shook his head "you wouldn't go up to Cristiano Ronaldo and just call him Cris," Thierry is about to state that he does but "or the great Lionel Messi, Leo" Thierry is smirking at the man now because…well, its actually little Leo but. 

"My manners are to respect greatness. So, Monsieur Henry, the guys and I were wondering if we should set the play up?" Thierry sips the rest of his tea and smirks at him then nods. Romelu's grin widens and starts walking to where all the guys are gathered. 

Thierry follows with all his graze and class after Romelu. 

The strikers are all there, some on the couch infront of the tv and others on the floor infront of it. The couch is full and the younger one on it is about to get up to offer his seat to Thierry but the frenchman declines and sits next to Eden on the floor. 

No one thinks anything of it.

Until they actually start playing and even though Thierry is letting them all know what to do, Eden seems to be getting the most help. He keeps scoring; keeps winning. 

"Mister, you are a miracle worker" 

Thierry turns to look at Kevin with a questioning brow raised "Eden sucks at FIFA" they all laugh except for Eden, of course. He turns to flip Kevin and the rest off. Thierry smiles but he puts his hand on Eden's thigh in a comforting way and Eden doesn’t mind. Doesn’t mind until Thierry doesn’t take it off. 

He makes up the excuse that he needs to go to the bathroom because Thierry's hand was exacuting too much heat. So much warmth. 

***  
Thierry sits in his table during food time, he shares his tea with him and they laugh about things only they get. Eden's never had an assistant coach like him. Never been the one to get along with his coaches, not like this, just professional. 

Then again, he's never had a coach like Thierry. 

They get comfortable with eachother really quick. They have inside jokes and shared interests and sometimes he's hard on Eden, pushes Eden more than the rest, but Eden doesn’t weaken. He pushes and pushes until Thierry is smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. Then, he relaxes and breathes. 

He takes his time to get ready, his body too sore to move fast. Most of the guys have already left and its mainly just him and the staff, that are cleaning up the kits. 

He gets in the shower and its longer than he expected but no ones waiting for him back at the hotel so… 

He's got a towel around his waist and one on his shoulders when he gets out, "hey, I was hoping you were still here" and he slips a little on the wet tile at the too loud voice in the quiet locker room, its thierry. "Don’t break anything now." He reaches over for Eden and Eden takes the hand until he has his slippers on "you wanted to talk to me, Monsieur Henry?" Thierry smiles and takes a sit next to him "yeah, Eden. Am I too hard on you?" Eden looks up at him in confusion "do I push you too hard?-" Eden starts shaking his head "you push me to my limit, that’s what coaches do, right?" Thierry chuckles "yeah, yes, but- I just- you were walking really slow when you came In here and I don't want to wear you out" Eden shook his head again "you're not. My body is tired, that’s all" the Belgian stood up and started drying his hair "that could strain your body and you could get injured-" "with all do respect, coach, I know my body and if you were asking more than I can give I'd tell you too fuck off. Youre not though and it acutually feels better to hurt physically than-" 

 

Thierry stood up too and faced Eden "emotionally?" Eden sigh defeatedly and ran a nervous hand through his still wet hair "you can talk to me Eden, not now,whenever you're ready to be heard." Eden nodded and thanked him before Thierry gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek then he stepped out and let Eden get dressed. 

He could feel himself blushing. And he scoffed at the nonesense he was feeling, he was so confused, so scared. _" I get jittery when I am around you, I do as you say because I want your smile in return, I get happy to feel anypart of your my body, oh, and I think about you late at night."_. Eden scoffs and heads out. 

***  
He scores. He scores and its beautiful because it’s a play Thierry had thaught him. So, he runs to his team's bench and jumps on him. He celebrates his goal with him and Eden whispers in raspy french that it was for him. 

He can feel Thierry's smile on his neck and the light he feels in his arms. Sees the contrast of their skin and Eden's smile grows. He felt when Thierry lifted him, hands brushing on his ass up to his back. Felt Thierry's arms wrapped tight around his waist. 

When he returns to the pitch, he tries to keep scoring even though they have a stretch lead. He wants to celebrate again, wants to feel secure and safe again. Even if just for seconds. 

The game ends he was subbed off on the second half. He gets a slap on his back from his coach and a kiss on the cheek with a smile from Thierry "great game, Eden" he whispers in his ear. 

Eden smiles back and moves to his seat. Tries to calm his beating heart and the blood that seems to be going down. Honestly, Eden isn't a teen anymore. He should control himself better. No one notices his boner or he doesnt hears any one mention it. It happens sometimes during games. 

He exchanges jerseys with a guy that he's not sure of his name of but he's sure they’ve met before. He smiles and hugs him, tells him he did good. 

When he turns around to go to the lockerrooms Thierry is looking at him. His eyes look different and his gaze isnt directly on Eden's face -nowhere near, actually- its below Eden's hips. To Eden's surprise the man licks his lips. The Belgian feels his dick pulsing and getting a boner after a game is one thing but cumming on tbe field is another. He tugs a part of the jersey infront of his pants and looks anywhere else but at Thierry. 

He walks into the lockerroom and its loud. He walks straight to the showers and goes to the farthest corner in there. His teammates go in and out of the showers, none of them ask if he's alright but they do tease him.

Eden's entire body is tingling and the cold water isn't working. Won't work unless he stops thinking of him. Its his coach. Its wrong. He tries to chaste himself but that makes a wrong turn. Appereantly Eden's got a thing for breaking the rules. 

He groans out in frustration and leans his head on the tile in front of him.

"Hello, everything ok in here?" 

Eden nearly has a heartattack. He knows the voice, has been dreaming with it moaning his name for too long.

"Eden?" Eden has to surpress whine but he nods his head. "Look at me, you don’t look fine" and Eden really cant do that. His dick is harder than before and his eyes must look different, Thierry would know. 

He forces himself to speak and reasure the man but the other insists. 

Eden turns and he's surprised to find the same eyes from earlier. Thierry shows no emotion on his face but he starts moving closer to the stall were Eden is. He reaches for his hips and turns him around completely. 

He swallows and his breathing quickens. Eden tilts his head back with his eyes closed and he feels heat all over. Knows he must be red and honestly how fucking embarrassing. 

Thierry's grip on his hips tighten and then he reaches to shut the cold water off. "Fuck, Eden" he leans into him in the stall and Eden's eyes finally open "tell me to stop, I can stop now" Thierry nosed his neck "I cant say the same later" Eden groans when he feels the other's wet and warm tongue on his neck and fuck why would Eden want to stop. To answer him he reaches over to the hem of Thierry's shirt helping him take it off. 

"You're sure? Look at me Eden" a shudder runs through Eden at the mention of his name "Fuck, yeah- yeah im - im so fucking sure" Thierry smirks and leans down to kiss him.

Its slow and catious at first but then its heated and hot, so hot, Eden groans into it and Thierry hums in answer. 

The belgian starts feeling all of Thierry's naked torso until he reaches the waistline of his pants "off, please" Thierry groans and takes his pants off along with his boxers. He presses back on Eden and now theres nothing inbetween them. Eden starts grinding his hips to feel Thierry's dick on his. 

Thierry's kissing all over his neck and collar bone. Eden just gives him all the acess he needs. Lets Thierry mark him as much as the french wants too. 

"Wai-wait," Thierry pulls back with a growl "someone could see" Thierry smirks and gives him a quick peck "no one's here Eden, just you and me" Eden shudders again but still looks unsure "that's why I came in here, I heard the shower running. I had assumed someone must had left it on. Imagine my surprise, to hear a groan and then see you, the one person I wanted to find alone" Eden gulps "this is like a fantasy for me, Eden" Eden groans this time and grinds his hips on Thierry again "no one will see. I wouldn't want anyone to see," of course, not, Eden thinks of anyone seeing them- "I hate sharing" oh and "me too" Thierry lets out a throaty laugh and kisses the other again. 

They kiss and grind for a while until Thierry finally wraps his hand around them both and start stroaking. Eden looks down and _fuck_ , Eden throws his head back. 

His pink dick next to Thierry's darker one and his big hand around them both is too much. His breathing is ragged and he's moaning out profanities. Thierry leans his face into Eden's neck while he keeps pumping their shafts in his hand. He mouths at his neck and growls whenever Eden moans. 

"I- I'm close-Thie-Monsieur He-Henry" 

Thierry groans and tightens his hold, goes faster until he makes Eden see white. And he does, he arches his back with his head thrown back and he's moaning Thierry's name. " fuck, coach". His hands are on Thierry's bicep with a grip so strong and moan so loud, its all it takes for Thierry to reach his climax, _"Eden"_. 

Eden's limp dick twitches in his hand and he can't help but laugh. He lets go of their dirty dicks and looks at his cum filled hand in amousment more than disgust, Eden reaches for it and licks it off. Sucking each finger and then licking his palm. "You'll be the death of me" Eden chuckles sticking his tongue out, offering the white substance that lays on it to Thierry. 

Thierry is quick to take it, kisses Eden harder than he means too but Eden just groans. 

He starts to wonder if Eden knows what he tastes like. Thierry himself doesn’t know, he feels two distinct tastes in his mouth but doesn’t know which one is his and which one is Eden's. 

"The things I want to do to you, Eden" 

"Who's stopping you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Or why i wrote it. 
> 
> It was fun tho and im still not happy with my writing style so...
> 
> I wrote this after one of Belgium's recent games but i dont remember which one. I also wrote this on my tablet so i apologize for the many  
> errors! 
> 
> Enjoy:)


End file.
